Butterfly Disorder
by XDemon777
Summary: Shredder now rules the multiverse but the remaining Utroms have a way to prevent him from ruling. Hopefully. It's now up to a larger TMNT family to stop Shredder and not repeat history. Too bad the universe hates them. Rated T for turtle.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT =( **

**Prologue**

**Glurin's POV**

Cheering erupted as I fired my new invention to save the worlds, the Pan Dimensional Time Ray that I've secretly been working on for the past fifteen years. By working on I mean constant searching, borrowing and smuggling some of the most powerful weapons and tools in existence. It all would pay off, I hoped.

There is no telling what would history would be now and changing it is an extremely risky move. But we are desperate. Ch'rell has begun an empire reaching almost all reaches of every universe and dimension known except for our secret base on an Eden world. Yet without a change we fear this safety won't last long and a great change has occurred with that ray going off. But will this prevent Ch'rell's empire from beginning? We certainly hope so.

The Pan Dimensional Time Ray is less of an invention and more the combination of some very powerful objects. The ray is the Oracle Pod filled with Transmat fuel and with an energy concentrator in the front to fire it. In the mutagen are the energy sources, the War Staff, the Tengu Sword and the Time Scepter. These items are extremely dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands and now even more so as they are located in one place. But if it causes there to be no wrong hands for them to fall into, it is a sacrifice we're willing to make.

I noticed Splinter wasn't in the crycogenic freezing chamber anymore but I expected that. Even since his three youngest were killed or captured (which with Ch'rell ruling it was the same as being killed) and his oldest son disappearing and never being heard from again, Splinter came with us overcome with grief. I offered to freeze him until I could devise a way to prevent this dystopia from ever happening and he accepted. He is hopefully on Earth with his family, but I won't know for sure until I leave. After I say my hasty goodbyes I set out for Earth hoping things were better, fearing they weren't.

**Yeah so super short chapter but things will get more detailed soon. BTW to anyone who doesn't know the comics, Glurin is a Utrom scientist who helped get rid of the nanobots in April. The person I mean. Peace peeps and stuff like that!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Splinter's POV

I remember only fragments of my previous life before the Utroms fired the Pan Dimensional Time Ray. In that life I only had four sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. They also had a sister that I lost at first, Venus De Milo, but I don't believe she stayed with us much. There was much tension in the air when they were eighteen and unhappiness as well. Afterwards were only memories of darker and darker times. The Shredder grew strong and got hold of the War Staff from the Daimyo which he soon used to take over Michelangelo was kidnapped and mentally broken to a point where he showed symptoms of schizophrenia. Raphael was afterwards killed when he lashed out at the Foot for what they did to Michelangelo. I sadly think that Raphael knew he was going to die. Donatello was poisoned and died soon afterwards. Then my youngest committed suicide out of insanity. With no hope to turn to Leonardo left and never came back. There were so many horrors in those days and so much grief in my heart that, when Glurin found me and offered to preserve me so I could go back in time retaining my memory, I accepted immediately. That is where my memories of the previous universe end.

The largest difference is that I now have five sons and three daughters. Oroku Saki had found my fifth son and third daughter when they were young and killed them as his future self instructed him to. My son's name is Antonello. He wears a green mask and wields manriki. He is my second youngest son and my third youngest child. His interpersonal and emotional intelligence levels are truly remarkable. He offers understanding and empathy, traits that my other children have a lack of. In a way, he translates the perspective of someone to a radically different person in a way they can understand. This also brought my daughters to join and stay with the family which is something I do not remember happening before. He is a great help relieving tensions between members of the family but I worry he has no outlet for his own emotions.

I did not raise my daughters as long as my sons. We met Mona Lisa two years ago and my two youngest sons persuaded her to stay with us. She enjoyed it so much she decided to stay. We met Venus De Milo not long afterwards. She left to go back to China after the Rat King attacked us because of homesickness. We were surprised to see her return eight months later with another female mutant newt who I eventually named Magdalene but my children usually call her Maggie. They both stayed with us after Venus explained that a branch of Foot assassins were chasing her from Japan. She fled to China and ran into Venus. They barely escaped danger and came here.

Magdalene is the second youngest of all my children (much to the disappointment of Michelangelo) but her love of fun and childlike energy possibly surpass that of his. She wears a yellow mask and has surprising skills with shruikens and daggers. She tries to avoid going for the kill like Antonello and Donatello but will if absolutely necessary. She can also raise the enthusiasm and morale very high in turn causing inflated esteem and confidence throughout the group. This has its dangers though. Going into a battle knowing you have the skills to succeed is one thing, going in certain you'll win is another. This is why Leonardo and Donatello's input is always necessary before battles.

CRASH!

"MIKEY!"

*high pitched squeal*

So much for meditation. I really need Donatello to soundproof the dojo.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don's POV

Mikey can be pretty idiotic but in times like these I wonder if he's suicidal. He crashed Raph's motorcycle, again. He knows he can't drive! Well maybe a van, but not a motorcycle. I can't see him come out from this unscathed, if not from the crash then from when Raph's through with him.

I truly can't figure out why Mike won't use his brain, and he does have one. He is pretty intelligent and very artistic but for some reason he keeps it to himself. Maybe Andy knows. Antonello knows people very well, something that even I can't seem to figure out. It may be because the way people think and act is very illogical and I only understand the logical. He's useless at scolding though. If anything he encourages Mikey to goof off more which might not be so bad if I didn't have to fix a motorcycle with an angry Raph holding power tools.

Excluding that Andy is only helpful to me. In fact he's one of the two brothers that share one of my passions. Raph likes mechanics but Andy is my lab partner when it comes to the nervous and endocrine systems. Both of us can recite from memory every hormone, its functions and where it is located. Recently we've been working on comparing the blood samples of humans to ours to see if our mutation has changed what hormones are in our bloodstreams. He's as much a genius as I am in that particular area. In other subjects though he tries to understand but he struggles grasping the content. It does frustrate me but it's never aimed at him. I do know April so I'm not totally alone in my technological world.

"Hey Don can you help me with the groceries?" Mona asked.

"Yeah I'll be right there." I replied.

Mona Lisa just came home with ingredients for Mikey's new recipe from the Saturday Market. I should trust Mike more, he is a great cook. But if my pizza is fuzzy again I will throw up and make sure it is in Mikey's bedroom. I don't care if it was actually avocados, pizza is not supposed to have fur!

"Twinkies, hot sauce and, oh look! Pork rinds! " I said a little bit disgusted.

"Oh stop worrying Donnie. I'm sure whatever he's making is going to be delicious as it always is. Of course you wouldn't know. You never eat." She said halfway jokingly.

"Well excuse me for trying to find medicine to keep us all healthy!"I retorted.

"Healthy!" She scoffed. "You're anorexic!"

"Whatever" I huffed.

She silently laughed at me.

"You don't know where Mikey would be, do you?" She asked.

"Y'know the usual. Crashed Raph's bike, again."

"He hates that so much. Poor Mikey!" She laughed.

Just then my shell cell rang.

"Hello? Venus! Is something wrong?"

"Yes. The Foot and Purple Dragons are teaming up on us! There's too many for Maggie and me to fight off! Hurry!"

"We're coming as fast as we can" I assured.

She hung up.

"What is it?" Mona asked with her expression getting more worried.

"Venus and Maggie are in trouble. Get Mikey and Raph out here, alive, and I'll get Leo and Andy."

She nodded.

The Foot and PD's teaming up? This can only spell trouble. And I do not like the uneasy feeling I'm getting about this.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I was in the dojo, practicing katas while Andy was sketching something he found interesting across the room. Even though I like solitude when I trained in the dojo, I enjoyed the quiet company. Though he frequently takes part in louder activities like watching cartoons with Mikey and Maggie or playing the piano or keyboard he has in is room, he enjoyed moments of peace and quiet as much as I do. That calmness was maintained until Don barged in.

"Venus and Maggie are in trouble. The Foot and Purple Dragons are working together!"Don explained

"Well we better hurry! Get your weapons. Where are they Don?"I asked.

"The alleyway near the corner of 37th and Park." he replied.

"Do the others know?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I sent Mona to get Raph and Mikey"

"Did you hear that crash Mikey made? Raph's probably so pissed!"Andy said excitedly.

"Focus Andy" I lightly reprimanded.

"Fine. Fine."He said while grabbing his manriki.

I've always found the manriki difficult weapons to use. They are similar to nunchakus, another weapon I need to master, but much longer. The way one uses them is quite different from how one would use nunchucks. Long winding up motions are needed to build up momentum. Once they're going, long but quick full arm movements whip the chains around like spinning jump ropes with a free end. The whipping movements are still difficult for me. I'm impressed Andy's arms don't fly off when he uses those things.

I heard heard yells and screaming. Must be the place I thought.

"Thank God Leo!" Venus cried.

"Took you long enough!"remarked Maggie as she threw five more shruikens at a crowd of advancing Foot ninja. Most of them were only pinned to the wall. Maggie avoided killing if possible.

The others arrived just then but from the other direction Hun hopped out of a van.

"Oh hey Hun! Come to watch your dragons get whooped!"Mikey taunted.

"Shut it you turtle freak!"Hun replied angrily.

"I wouldn't be calling others freaks. Have you seen yourself lately."Raph growled.

"I didn't come here to talk turtle!"Hun roared.

He pulled out his guns and started shooting at us as we easily dodged. Hun wasn't great at aiming.

"Oops you missed! I don't think Shredder's gonna like you shooting his ninjas!"Andy bantered.

"No he's not. You should really be more careful Hun." Added a cool, icy voice.

"Great he's here!"Venus said with contempt.

"Stockman, Hun, Purple Dragons and the Foot? This day keeps getting better and better." Don said.

Hun then in a blind rage started shooting randomly. I swear when he doesn't try to aim he gets better results. He almost got Raph in the arm.

"Guys? A little help please?" Maggie begged meekly.

Fifteen Foot and Hun surrounded her, backing her into a corner.

Mona clobbered Hun in the head with her mace while Don and Andy took care of the ninjas.

"Huns obviously getting nowhere I see. I'll have to kill you myself." Stockman said. Then his face lit up. "Actually I have a better idea." He smirked. "Get the orange turtle!"

"Wha-?" began Mikey before he was swarmed by ninjas and a few remaining dragons and shoved in the van.

"Mikey!" yelled Maggie who, like the rest of us, was running towards the van at a sprint. This was to no avail.

The van took off. After a few seconds to register what happened, everyone looked at me.

I said in a low voice "We should head back to the lair. From there Don can track down where he is. Standing here isn't getting us anywhere."

Even Raph complied without any arguments.

Now I'm in the dojo again, feverishly meditating. And yes it is possible to feverishly meditate. Don's typing and searching at a dizzying rate trying to find where they could have taken Mikey. Mona and Venus are having a conversation and by the looks of it I think they're talking about Mikey. The other three are watching TV. And by watching TV I mean staring at the screens looking worried.

"Mona and I are going to bed. You guys should start heading to your rooms soon. We'll be better off finding Mike once we get some rest." Venus said.

"I'll go in a minute."Maggie sighed. Andy suddenly went over and consoled her. I guess he sensed more sadness in that comment than I did.

Raph grunted but got up anyways. He went to his room and slammed the door but I had a feeling he wasn't going to end up sleeping. Maggie and Andy soon followed.

"You should get to bed to Leo. Meditating doesn't count."Andy said trying to be light hearted.

"Fine I'll get up."

After I got up I noticed Don was still in his lab. Usually Mikey or Andy forced him to go to sleep most nights but Mikey wasn't here and Andy was crashed in his room. He forgot to shut his door. I silently chuckled and closed it for him.

"Don?" I started.

"Not now Leo. I have to find where Mikey is."Don sighed, determined.

"No you're going to bed." I ordered firmly.

"No, I'm going to find Mikey." He replied tiredly.

"When you come up with a good reason to stay up all night to find Mikey and then not have the energy to actually go get him, you let me know. Otherwise you're going to bed even if I have to drag you there."

"Leo would you just leave me alone I-Leo let me go!"Don protested.

"I said I would drag you if I had to and you weren't listening. Here. Get in bed and GO TO SLEEP. Don't even think about trying to get back on your computer because I'll be checking on you."

"But-"

"No buts. Only sleep. GO NOW."

Don sighed defeated and got in bed.

"Good night Don." I said.

"Night Leo." He mumbled. He was snoring after ten seconds.

We'll find you Mikey. One way or another.

**THX for the reviews! Andy is named after the renassaince artist Antonello da Messina. The painter wasn't legendary like Leonardo or Michelangelo but he had a major influence on Italian art. Maggie is named after Mary Magdalene, a sculpture by Donatello. Just wanted to add that in there for background. I'll be updating soon! =)**


End file.
